Bar Fight
by XMiloXloveX
Summary: Takes place the night Sawyer gets deported. Why exactly did he harm the guy? Sana oneshot. Bar scene. Minor language.


A/N: sigh Needless to say, I'm very disappointed with the looks of next episode. Also with the outcome of last Episode. Eko shouldn't have died. They brought on three great characters and killed them off. I'm fed up with lost and I refuse to watch next episode. So, just to make skate fans mad, I'm updating! A LOT! Hopefully I'll cut through a whole butt load tonight. Remember, I'm running on Anger and despise. But hopefully that's good. And don't worry, there will defiantly be some Kate bashing . . . be warned.

Don't own, don't want to!

**Not Just Another Bar Fight**

He sat down. It was just another stressful day, just another trip to the bar. He wasn't worried about it, what could a beer or six hurt? As if his life wasn't screwed up enough already. So what could it hurt, really?

After he downed his first one, he began to feel more at home, well as close to home as a bar could get. He lifted his next bottle to his mouth and took a swig. Sure, the buzz was kicking in, but it was better than the empty feeling he felt when he was alone.

The bar was almost completely empty after he took his fourth bottle in hand. He looked at the remaindor of the people. There was the bartender. Benny. He was cleaning out the inside of a glass with a white cloth. There was a regular, a chubby man that went by the name 'Big Toni'. Sawyer had never spoken with the man before, but had seen him many times. There was a couple sitting at the table behind Sawyer. One was a blonde fluffy haired woman and the other was a short guy with dark long hair. Then there was a balding man who he'd seen a few times. He'd seen everyone . . . except for her. She had never seen her before in his entire life. Her ebony curls were sprawled across her broad, mocha shoulders. Her shirt was white and had some kind of logo on it that Sawyer could care the least bit about. Her blue jeans had rips on the knees. She had obviously not been to Australia before.

He was going to give it like it was, she was hot. Not like the other girls in Australia. No. She had something else. What exactly that was, was a different story altogether. Maybe, he was wrong, but he sure felt that she had a different essence or something. But it was surly doing something for him, so he decided to move down a few stools to sit next to her.

"May I help you?" She cocked an eyebrow. "And I sware if you say a pick-up line or try to hit on me, I'll kill you."

"A little touchy, dontcha think, chica?" He asked.

"The name's Ana Lucia. And no, I don't think I'm being _touchy_. If I had a dollar for every man who's hit on me, whistled at me since I've gotten here, I'd have . . . Well, a lot of money," She said with slight annoyance.

"I'm Sawyer and Oh my! God ((A/N: Don't be offended. It's my religion and just ignore it please)) forbid you have any money!"

"Yeah, like you could do much better?" She smirked.

"Easily, but I don't like what you're implying here."

"And I don't hand out apologies," She told him truthfully.

"Figured," He shrugged. "So, I take it you're not from around the down under?"

"What would give you that idea?"

"Earlier, you said 'Since I got here' and evidently you don't realize how blunt guys are around here. If you're hot, they'll let you know."

"Thanks for the tip. Apparently, Australian men are pigs then."

"See, that's not what I said. You have your way of thinking and they have their's."

"You can't blame me for hating it."

"Love it or leave it, at least you understand it."

She shrugged, "I guess so."

The bartender walked up to them and gave Ana another glass and said, "Compliments from the man over there." He pointed across the room. Apparently Sawyer had either missed him when he glanced over the room or didn't even notice when he came in. But he was there all right.

Ana did something that surprised Sawyer. She pushed the glass back to the bartender before replying, "Tell him that I can hold my own." The bartender shrugged and walked away after taking the glass.

Sawyer grinned at Ana, "Looks like you got an admirer. He'd hish and might. I seen him on TV before. He's really rich," Sawyer explained.

"I don't care how rich he is, I don't fall for Australians."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, you going to do something about it?" She raised an eyebrow, almost as if she was daring him.

"And what if I do?"

"Like what? What are you going to do?" She smirked.

"I don't know, maybe something . . ." He trailed off as both he and Ana leaned into each other. She could feel his hot breath on her lips. They were close enough for comfort. "...Like this," he mumbled. They were just about to kiss before a ringing stopped them.

Ana sighed as she pulled out a cell phone from her pocket. She looked at the number labeled on the screen and rolled her eyes. She sighed again, "Sorry, I got to take this." She began to walk away, but stopped and turned back to face his. She ruffled her fingers through his hair with her eyes closed and looked as if she was debating something. She exhaled slowly before saying, "Okay it may just be that I'm drunk or something, but I'm going to leave you my room number and hotel. We can have our next drink there. We'll talk more," She smiled sideways before beginning to walk away again. She turned back again. "And Sawyer?"

"Yeah?"

She walked up to him and left a kiss on his lips. Something just a bit longer than a peck. "That was for everything. I'll see you around." And she walked out.

Sawyer wasn't sure if he was dreaming or what, but it certainly felt like it. It possibly could have been if it wasn't for the slip of paper that she had scribbled on no more than a minute ago. It was the only think keeping him from waking up in his bed . . . alone. She was-

"Phew-ee! I'd like to have some of that, right mate?" The man that offered Ana a drink had finally spoken up.

"What'd you just say?" Sawyer glared as he approached the man cautiously.

"I said, she's hot!"

He knew how much she hated it. He knew that he couldn't let him get away with that one. So he said, "Touch her and die asshole."

"That a threat?"

"No, It's a promise."

The man raised his hand, Sawyer guessed to hit him, but he wasn't going to sit around and find out. So Sawyer head butted him before he managed to do anything. From there, all hell broke loose, and it wasn't pretty.

A/N: Yeah, that's the night that Sawyer got deported. So yeah, they never had another drink. I just thought you may want to realize that. I'm trying to update as much as I can this weekend. Sorry if I don't get a WHOLE lot done. I'm defiantly not going to type much tomorrow. I may type a little Sunday evening. Sorry about that. I'm trying to get through a bunch of updates. Enjoy and I hope for you to review!


End file.
